The Heart Wants What It Wants
by tv worshipper
Summary: Rebekol one shot after the events when Kol has his neck snapped by Damon in s3ep14 .What if Rebekah went to confront Kol about his actions instead of going to the bar and then sleeping with Damon. I was always fascinated as why Kol seemed to be so jealous of Matt and Damon and always thought he seemed more like a boyfriend then her brother .I think he has always loved her.
1. Chapter 1

Many might think why would you want to write about this its wrong etc but I believe that we only live once and people should have a choice to be with the ones they love if they both want it . Romans did it so did the Egyptians it was once normal so I see both sides. What can I say I believe that love if meant to be always finds a way and no barrier apart from death can hold it back.

This is for my special friends Martina,Sabina,Elena, Zantasia and Samantha my perfect beta who all agree we need more Rebekol ff in our life . I am also planning to do a longer story of theirs after I finish my Klaroline story.

This is a one shot after the events when Kol has his neck snapped by Damon in s3ep14 this is not following the show but in my head. What if Rebekah went to confront Kol about his actions instead of going to the bar and then sleeping with Damon.

I was always fascinated as why Kol seemed to be so jealous of Matt and Damon and always thought he seemed more like a boyfriend then her brother in that episode .Its only recently though that Elena showed me this fandom and it makes sense to me . So read be open minded if you hate it let me know if made you sad happy anything. Also I'm great at reading smut but writing it not so much so sorry about that .

Songs for One shot Break Me Shake me , Serial Killer Lana Del Ray and White Blank Page Mumford And Sons and also Olly Murs Head to Toe .:-) Find them if ya have time YouTube them see if ya agree .x

Kols point of view will be in bold Rebekah in Italitics.

**Snapping awake from the darkness of sleep, I only felt more rage. Damon, that bastard, had managed to snap my neck and get one over me in the scuffle outside.******

**On a normal night that would of never happened but my jealously had been eating away at me like a plague of the flesh. Attacking Matt had been stupid but I didn't care, I just wanted to see his bones break and feel the pain like my own heart was breaking.******

**Rebekah? How, after all this time, was she the same vixen, always calling me back to her side? I have tortured myself for centuries wanting her the way I do and I was sick and tired of running and acting like the intense conversations we had were innocent on my part.******

**God, all it had taken was a few pouts from Rebekah and I was putty in her hands once again. I could never say "no" to her.******

**First, she lowers herself to a petty commoner and now Damon. Hissing at the intensity of my jealousy, I poured myself another drink.******

**I was stuck remembering the way Rebekah had smirked into Damon's eyes while they had been dancing. How did she fall for his pathetic attempts at flirting?**

**My solitary brooding was interrupted by the hurricane that was my sister's footsteps approaching me. Clearly, from the sounds of it, she was in the mood for a bloody confrontation. Well, she better get ready for things to get heated, I was a volcano and I had never been one to hold back. My grin stretched from ear to ear, this would be entertaining, I thought.**

_God, I was still shaking as my fuming body tried to calm itself after witnessing my idiotic brother's fight with Damon. I'm glad he had his neck snapped, it might teach him some bloody manners and sense, I thought angrily to myself.___

_Kol had been toying with my emotions and nerves all night, insulting me at every turn. Why? I don't get it…Why had I ** him off so much? Why did he even care about my wreck of a love life?___

_My brothers had always been protective of me, but Kol took it to new heights. I had always tried to brush past it, ignore it but there was some hidden reason I knew, there must be, I could sense it.___

_Well, tonight I was going to tear it out of him, force him to admit why he kept sticking his bloody nose in my business. Maybe he just liked to see his siblings suffer and ruin our chance at ever finding love, like he does to himself all the time.___

_For a thousand years he has destroyed and turned every relationship of his sour. It was like he wasn't able to love anyone. His heart seemed dead inside, all it craved was fun and emotionless sex with no ties. Seeing him with all those women had hurt me, he deserved real love…that must be why it made me sad…Nothing else made sense, did it?___

_Trying to force the disturbing thought back down, I entered the room Kol was in while tearing the door wide open. Turning to face my smirking brother, I tried my best not to be affected by his burning hot gaze that was affecting me down to my very core.___

_Why was I breaking out in tingles of apprehension and excitement?__  
__Excitement and it felt like longing but why? My addled brain despaired.___

_God, he was smiling at me like a jackal, he looked positively chilling, fearsome and something else radiating out of him and seeming to envelope me. There was nothing more I wanted to do then slap the smile right off his face but I was scared to touch him…to be near him…to feel the intensity of this connection.___

_Shoving those dangerous feelings back inside, I decided that shouting at him and telling him how I felt was the safest way to vent my anger at tonight's events.___

_"Why Matt? Why couldn't you just leave him alone? You have to ruin everything! I just asked you to do one thing for me, to just leave it." Stumbling over my words at the speed I was throwing them at his direction._

_His comeback had just as much venom as mine._

**"Oh don't act like you give a crap about Matt, one second of attention from the vomit inducing Damon and your falling in his arms. It's pathetic, Bekah**_**."**____he hissed, leaning into my ear having stormed forward while snarling those words at me like a rabid dog.___

_Kol was gripping my arm like a viper, clutching me in his grip, wrapping his palms around my skin, branding me, making my skin burn. I wouldn't let him see how he had hurt me, two could play this game, so I did.___

_"No you're the pathetic one." hurling the sentence into his deadly stare reaching me. "You're the one incapable of even processing the emotion of love! That's why you're so obsessed with controlling my love life. You're so desperate to convince yourself you care about other people, so you don't have to face your own emptiness."___

_It was too much, for the first time in my life I was scared of a confrontation…I was scared of the dangerous thing I was unearthing. I needed to escape, to clear my head, to just keep running away from this fight and what was causing it.___

_I began to try and break his grip from my arm, struggling to turn my body sideways so I could try and wriggle free. Kol wasn't having any of that, he pounded me into his chest, crushing our bodies together while slowly forcing us to settle on the wall behind us.___

_Kol forced my chin upwards, making me meet his eyes. His face was a storm of emotions suffocating me in my mind with the intensity of what he was feeling at our outburst.___

_I had taunted him too far…he was trying to hide his hurt but the biggest emotion owning his face was rage. Rage and pain a truly deadly mix.___

_I waited in baited breaths, slowly, while my body slowly began to crumble and flake waiting for his comeback to my bitter tongued rant. However, what I didn't expect was the next line out of his mouth. Neither was the sorrow his voice displayed with it too._

**"Oh Sister, you have no idea do you? The one person I have loved all this time with all I have is the only one I should never want in this way**_**."**____he so desperately wished, those words in my ear gently shaking me against him as his voice began to crack.___

_For the first time in my life, alongside my brother, he appeared so terrified. This thought brought me back out of my electrically fried and charged body.___

_My mind was slowly working out his meaning…No, it couldn't be. Kol loved me. My brother was in love with me all this time…All this time, all the comments, all the over protective behavior. It had been so clear, staring me right in my face, how did I not see this sooner?___

_My conscience screamed at me "liar" you always knew deep down, you always knew he was jealous of you and you loved that he cared about you…that he never thought you would be good enough for anyone. You loved him, too, didn't you? Not in the way you love Nik, Elijah or even Finn and my other brother it hurt too much to remember him.___

_It didn't matter that my original body was one of the strongest and feared weapons, I felt so weak in this moment…my legs began to sway trying to drag me to the ground.___

_Kol's arms were around my waist to steady me in an instant while he caressed me through my dress with his palms. He was trying to comfort me and calm my shocked body but he was only flaming the flames of my desires further; thus making my skin break out in goose bumps while causing my breaths to hitch in small pants.___

_Kol's eyes darted to mine, locking me with his desire filled, yet anxious, eyes. He was still so worried…I could see it like a reflection so clear to me…he wished he had never spoken those words as he now feared he would lose me forever.___

_The words that were about to break from my lips were silenced with Kol's fingertips brushing along them, caressing them under his soft skin._

**"Dear sister, I'm so sorry for being weak…For telling you something I swore never to confess to anyone but myself. But you have to leave this instant…I can smell your arousal, its killing me, I know it's the after effects of Matt and Damon's attention to you…But in a second I will be lost and I won't be able to stop myself from kissing you like I have wished and prayed for in the last thousand years."**

_His continued confession just made my womb tighter and clench further in want. Kol thought they were who affected me in this way, but somehow my body knew it was Kol's presence. So did my heart. Me and him…it just was.___

_He made my flesh burn, the cells in my body sparking to life at his touch on my skin. Just one time I'd give in to the madness, I'd take another risk on love.___

_Catching his chin in my hand, I carried his face within an inch of my lips; just reveling in his hot whiskey breaths caressing my face while admiring the emotions playing out on his face at my actions.___

_He was still so hesitant, even with my encouragement so I leaped into the unknown and crashed his lips to mine.___

_Sparks wrapped around us, connecting us with our joint lust. The feeling I expected of wrong never came…Only more passion. Our kisses became more frantic. Running my tongue across his lips, begging him for more, I opened my mouth to let his tongue join and tangle with mine. Unable to control myself I arched my back against the wall in sheer inhibited pleasure.___

_Sighing at the loss I felt as his tongue withdrew from my mouth, he cradled my neck to the side and began tracing soft gentle kisses on my collarbone and neck.___

_My breaths were out of control now as my core kept seeping, making my knickers even more soaked. Kol hitched his arms around my waist and pulling my leg he wrapped it around his waist, locking my pelvis to his throbbing erection.___

_It was rubbing against my painfully aching core, helping sate some of the pent up friction I needed to release from my veins that were aflame. Every connecting thrust was met with his elongated fangs scraping against the fragile skin on my neck, making me claw his shirt jacket in bunches at his back._

**Oh Rebekah," he sighed into my neck. "How can you affect me this way? Only you have the power to do that, every time I ever found my release with all those forgotten faced women, yours was the only face I ever saw. Now you're in my arms, in a way I never dared to dream or hope…I fear that after tonight, after I love you like the way you deserve to be cherished, every time you cum from now on it will be my face sending you over the edge to paradise. I don't want to ruin you Rebekah, I can't destroy the one thing I love above anything." he gasped, lying his head against my trembling erratic heartbeat.**

_Slowly, I ran my fingers through his hair to soothe away the dooming words and the fear they were bringing his way. Kol began to cradle my aching breasts in his palm, massaging them and pinching them between his fingers. It was all too much, all these sensations I was drowning.___

_"I can't…" I pushed his head back from mine to give me some space for a moment, hating the way his eyes sadly met mine, accepting my refusal with no fight. He had misunderstood me, he thought I was begging him to stop, that I had changed my mind.___

_Smiling gently, I took his hands between mine and began to find the courage to propose a more fitting way to spend the rest of the night. "I just can't here, it's not safe here…anyone can walk in and I don't want you to be taken or forced away from me ever again…My bedroom is the only safe place to finish this, it's a pity though as the stairs would of been worth a try." blushing like a shy teenage girl at my suggestion.___

_He had awoken me…he had shown me a part of me I didn't even know I was missing. I felt truly wanted and whole now, I knew the truth…why he had been holding back from me and hiding behind his taunts.___

_Kol met my conflicted and pained thoughts with a wink, he then extended his arm to escort me upstairs. He leant down to brush his fingertips along my cheek, leaving a path of electrical charges in my skin. Resting his forehead on mine, he uttered_**"Oh Sister, I never thought you would ask****."** lighting my whole soul up with his breathtaking smile as his lips descended on mine in a way that showed me the fun had only just began.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you will like this second chapter i am writing the final one as i post this online .As always feedback helps me and i love hearing all your thoughts . Kols pov in bold and Rebkah in Italics'.

**I could hear her in the shower, could hear the droplets of water washing down her body. I dug my nails further into my thigh to try and stop the urge to finish what we had almost started downstairs. I could still feel the tingles in my hand from when I had been lavishing her breasts, feeling how perfect they felt in his hands, like they were made for me and me alone. Rebekah was singing in the shower, her voice like an angel; so pure, so heartbreaking and joyful.******

**She was singing some old hymn from church before our family had been turned. I used to love hearing her sing it. as it made my soul feel peaceful and loved. I just wanted to feel that peace once more with her, it was all I had ever wanted and knowing she had kissed me back…she felt something for me …knowing this was too much for my numb and kold heart. ******

**I was sick of waiting, even though she had said for me to wait in my room so she could sneak in, I couldn't listen to her, hearing her in the shower was killing me. I wanted to just hold her once again, to convince myself that I wasn't imagining the feeling of her coming alive in my arms. Taking one last swirl from my glass, I chucked the rest of the fiery whiskey down into my throat, ready to do what I had wanted to do since the moment Rebekah stepped in the shower.**

_Rebekah's head turned in shock at hearing the door open, her voice breaking in reaction to the disturbance as her melodic singing halted. Praying it was Kol and not some other threat that always seemed to chase away her happiness, she bravely called out in the darkness.___

_"Kol? Kol?" She whispered out, "Kol, are you there? Please Kol, is it you? Are you ok? Kol?" She desperately cried out, her breathing coming in hitches, terrified something had happened to him for he never would leave her crying out for him.___

_Rebekah screamed as the shower curtain was ripped off and Kol shot forward, cradling her to him as he buried his lips to her neck, comfortingly kissing and trying to settle her panicked pulse. They just stood there for minutes, breathing and settling into each other while she clutched his wet shirt in her hands, afraid to let go, afraid to let this moment of peace be over.___

**I felt her shivering like a little bird under my kissing, at first she was so scared that someone else had been in the room with her. I didn't mean to wait so long but hearing my name roll of Rebekah's tongue was like magic, i was lost to it. Even though she might have been in danger, she was more scared that someone had attacked me.******

**Holding her to me like this, I never wanted to let her go, under the warm water we were in heaven, safe together and nothing else existed than this spot here. I was finding it hard to breathe as Rebekah was caressing my back while bunching my wet shirt in her hands.******

**The water had soaked my shirt to ruins but it allowed me to feel every naked curve of her body warm against my chest like a second skin. Groaning into her neck at the pent up friction of their bodies, I tried desperately to stop my body's urge to just take her until she was calmed and relaxed fully again.******

**I had waited a thousand years for this moment, one that I had never even thought was possible, when I loved her Iwould love every inch of her with love and passion the way she deserved. The way every man before should have treated her; it broke me every time he saw her get thrown to the side and treated like nothing to those men. I had always thought that perhaps this was a sign that I was meant to be the one for her, to make her see I was everything she needed to be happy. ****  
**  
**Tracing my tongue along Rebekah pulse line one last time, loving the way she purred in her throat I spoke into her neck, loving the way the vibrations felt under my lips. "I'm sorry Rebekah, I never meant to wait that long to answer your cries but my name on your lips was like a siren calling me home, it was the damn sexiest thing I've ever heard and I just got lost." Taking one last small peck at her neck, she groaned with my confession and I brought my face to meet hers as I ran my fingers over her flushed cheeks.******

**Bringing My forehead to rest against Rebekah's, I just stared into the eyes that I had always been a fool for, loving the way her breath hitched when she met My stare and started to meet my lustful eyes with her own, want clearly shining on the surface.******

**The atmosphere began to crackle with electricity around us both as our gaze continued to linger on each other. I was trying so hard to be something I had never been; a gentleman. But my resolve was slipping and I was so desperate to let my eyes trail down the perfect body I had dreamed about for all this time. Every time I had glimpsed at her bare skin, it was torture on my body, making me cry out in rage at night for I would never be able to know what her skin felt like under my hands and lips.******

**Turning my head to the side, I tried to calm my frantic breathing that had escaped my chest at the memories of this age old pain I had lived and loved with all my life.**

_Rebekah could feel KOL leaving her , being dragged down in the pain of their intense connection, by his guilt for feeling this way. He looked at her with his pained eyes, he didn't need to say anything for she knew everything he felt just with stares. Grabbing his hands in her own, she forced his dark eyes to meet hers, "Brother, stop fighting, there is no need anymore, give in…just give in to me. I'm going to die if you leave me like this. My body is on fire, can't you feel how you affect me so?" Taking his fingers in hers, loving the way they fit together so perfectly, she made him brush them over her goose bumped shoulders, clearly showing him the evidence of how his touch affected her.___

_Placing her hands over his, she said "We will take this slowly, whatever we need to, to make this work, but for now…Would you wash me? I never got a chance to before you ripped my shower curtain to pieces. So you do owe me, Kol." She said smirking into his eyes, making him see they were still the same as they had always been…a comfort to each other that made each other smile when all others around them could not.___

_Turning her back to him, she passed him the sponge, giving him no chance to say no while smiling into the wall as his hands began to work over her shoulders and down her back.___

_She heard the sponge fall with a shove to the floor as it was replaced with Kol's hands instead. Biting her lip to stop her groans from escaping and tried to calm her shaking body; if one touch felt this good what would the rest feel like?___

_Kol's quivering hands were replaced with his sinful lips on her back, trailing a path of fire on her body at his touch. Arching her back further into his mouth, she rested her shaking hands against the cold tiles, anything to try and settle her erratic out of control desired body. His tongue began to torture her further, trailing down her spine, taking her breaths to new panty heights. Her core cried out in need, shocking her further she realized she was drenched and it never felt this good ever. She felt Kol's satisfied smile against her back for he knew exactly what he was doing to her.___

_"Stop teasing me Kol, please Kol." She didn't know what she was asking for; a kiss, him to continue or just to feel him inside of her but all she knew was that if he continued like this, she would explode and pass out.___

_"As you wish, sister. I'm almost done so just try to hold on a little bit longer. I just need to feel you come apart in my arms a little more."___

_Before she even had a chance to breathe, his mouth and hands dipped lower until they were cupping her arse and making her bite her bottom lip to stop the screams from ringing out. She felt Kol freeze beside her like he had just been shocked by something._

**"Oh hell Rebekah, you're so wet that I can feel it and smell it as I breathe in. Tell me this isn't my imagination, tell me it's all for me, that I drive you to the edge like no one else. Please make it so."** _He whispered as he laid his head on my arse gripping me to him as if he was scared to let me go.___

_"It's all for you Kol. I never even knew I could feel this alive, this turned on, this out of control with need, this desperate to feel someone inside me before now. Kol, touch me, see how it feels, how wet I am, how it feels inside of me. Let me show you, Kol." I rasped out, so desperate for him to never stop, not now. Grabbing his hand from my arse I dragged his hand to my thighs and reveled in the feel of his palm against my sensitive skin, making it sizzle with the feeling of his skin against my own.___

_Spreading my legs open, I left his hand there for this was his choice to make. I had shown him the way and now he had to make that choice if he was ready to jump with me . Kol only hesitated for a second before he slipped two of his fingers inside of me, making me throw my head against the tile in sheer pleasure at feeling his fingers pumping in and out of me. He was groaning now, like some animal every time he hit home and struck my g-spot between his hands. "God Rebekah, this is everything I ever dreamed of and you feel like heaven. You feel like home."___

_He increased his speed to new heights, I was about to fly over the edge, his fingers were rocking me back and forth when suddenly he clamped down on my clit KoL loving the way I arched my back in response as my climax was hitting me so hard. I smashed the tiles against my hands._

_Kol, with a roar at seeing me come undone this way, scraped his fangs along my arse as he dug his fangs in and began to drink, making me moan and gasp as another climax hit me even stronger than the last. My legs had lost all control while my strength was draining from me in waves.___

_Kol scooped me up in his wet clothed body and carried me to the bed, kissing my forehead and looking at me , the happiest I had ever seen him. He rushed to grab a towel for me , he kissed me one last time and leaned down to my ear.___

_"Wasn't that fun, sister?" He chuckled, while holding me to him, making me laugh into his shoulder. "Let me just turn off the shower, we wouldn't want to flood the place and ruin everything for I plan to do so many things to you before the night is over." Kissing my cheek as he left my side and entered the bathroom.___

_PLAYLIST:___

_Animal – Ke$ha___

_Nothing Is Going To Stop Us – Ke$ha (that is the song right? Ive never heard it lol)___

_Only Exception – Paramore___

_Novocain – Green Day___

_Just Like A Woman – Bob Dylan_


	3. Chapter 3

Right here it is the final chapter part 1 of my #rebekol short which was mean to be only be a one shot but had so many kind words on this story so the last two parts where for you .I struggled so much on this part had a major freak out. Rebekol mean everything to me but writing their sex was so hard. I hope you feel that the words and actions would be Kol and Rebekah all I pray for then I have done my job half well .

I have another 2 #rebekol one shots in the works and yes im still working on my klaroline one .

Songs that inspired me for this chapter

Johnny Cash I walk the line

Amazed Lone Star

What About Now Chris Daughtry

Dna Little Mix

Olly Murs Right Time

One Republic Something I need .

Imagine Dragons Tiptoe

_I was still in shock at the pleasure I had found at Kols touch a sense of lust and love ... love well of course I loved him he was my brother but my heart wouldn't fall for this line anymore that I had been feeding it over the centuries. _

_Sighing in to pillow as my feelings from the night washed over me I smiled with the thought of Kols smirk if he could read my thoughts right now. He hadn't even been inside me yet and my body was already screaming to feel him again. Desperate to feel his fingertips his tounge his lips all across my body . Where the bloody hell had he gone the shower had been off for at least five minutes . Don't tell me he was fixing his hair or checking his face in the mirror. The face of my brother and by the end of the night my lover._

**My fingers had done numb clenching the sink in my hands .Rebekah was waiting in her bed for me to come back and finish my proposal properly. All those centuries ,all those forgotten women never meant anything to me but the one I dreamt of feeling more than anything ... never mind my brain snapped as I brought my head to face my cold eyes in the mirror . **

**Rebakah could never be mine the cruel thought hitting me ... what if she ... just thought this was right but that down the line she would regret what had happened with us tonight . I couldn't make her feel shame at what we were about to do I wouldn't look into her eyes as I saw her regret all those year later at the choice she made tonight . Now I was hiding out like some scared little lost boy, my hands shaking in frustration. My train of thought were barged on by my sister stomping steps as she threw the door open. **

"_Where the bloody hell did you go ,I don't care how sexy you smell ..." _

**Her words dying in her throat as she met my pained expression in the mirror. She tried to make me tell her what was wrong but I refused to meet her gaze instead i banged my fist gently on the sink as I hanged my head in shame and stared into the white marbled abyss. **

**Forcing the bitter word up my throat I snapped at Rebekah**

"**Get out Rebekah just go you clearly had too much to drink ... I don't know what came over me " **

"**Just forget it sister it meant nothing you are my sister nothing more nothing less."**

"**Walk away before we fall of the ledge before we both do something neither of us can unfeel for one another."**

**Rebekah tear stained face met my chilling expression in the mirror .Every tear falling down her angelic face was like a dagger to my heart once again. Rebekah paced forward telling me to face her and not to act like some coward. She wrapped her hands around my chest as she laid her head against my back drenching my skin with her tears hot tears. Rebkah never gave up on what she wanted and after she trailed her lips up my back she began her counter argument.**

"_Face me damn you kol ...you can't make this all your burden to carry ." " Kol just look at me , i am not bloody leaving this spot till you turn round and face me and let me have my onion on what exactly we are doing here ." " I am immortal so I can stand here forever whatever it takes " _

**Rebekah began taunting my body caressing my back in her palms resting her head to lay on my shoulder while she ran her fingers across the nape of my neck. Breathing her words into my skin she uttered **

"_Kol tell me this feels wrong that my touch doesn't call out to your body . Mine is calling out to yours I need to feel your body on mine."_

"_I think i have always known the way you affected my body but I was too scared to face it so I buried it so deep down but I am ready brother im ready to face it with you by my side"_

_**Scrapping my fangs across my bottom lip to try and break the torture she was creating over my skin I was done fighting it . I was done with the worrying with the caring all I needed was just one night to pretend she was mine to love without judgement .**_

**Feeling her hitch her breath in her as I span round to face her to begin the madness I was met with the sight of her longing filled eyes as my broken ones found the way to hers .**

**Bending down to brush a dried tear stain off her cheek i cupped her face in mine trapping her in my intense stare .**

"**Sister you deserve some one better ,I will only break you more and ruin you ." "Doing this will only bring more pain into your already battered heart hurting it further like all the sadistic men who loved you before me ."**

**Rebakah wasn't having any of the words I was trying to convice her this was a bad idea . Now she grabbed my face in her hands as she brushed her fingertips across my cheek. Leaning her lips to brush against my ear she breathed the most sexy damn words I had ever heard from another .**

"Touch me Kol "

**Letting out what felt like a roar I cupped her face hard in my hands as I smashed my lips to Rebekah all rational thoughts and my fear leaving me at those words . It only took a second for her shock to pass at the pace of which I had started to kiss her before she responded wrapping her arms around my neck pushing me hard against the sink knocking me into the cabinet smashing it to pieces against my back . . smirking into our kiss I winked into her mesmerising desire filled eyes as I cupped her arse under my arms as I slammed us into the other wall wrapping her legs around my waist locking her in place . **

**You have my attention sister so i suggest you hold on as I don't think I will be able to control myself tonight. I want to get lost so deep inside you that this night never ends. I need to feel you wrapped around me so tight until I cant feel anything but our bodies . Fuck Rebekah its all i ever craved I know its fucked up but this is how I feel. This is your last warning sister next time I won't try to make you run il just hold you in my arms as you come around me.**

" _What are you waiting for Brother make me yours already " Rebkah moaned out " make me yours im yours_**" she said as she placed her hand over my heart .**

**Grabbing my hand tightly in hers I bent down to whisper in her ear **

"**As you wish sister hearing her pants increase at the delivery of my line. Pushing us even more deeper in the wall I caught her lips hard undermine As I drank up the site of her naked crushed against my chest I was drowning in the feel of her body moving against mine . **

**Darting my tongue in to her mouth we fought for dominance our tounges wrapping around each other like our bodies. Rebekah was drenching my pants her need crying out from her body making my cock even harder and begging to be let out so I could slide in to her. **

**Pushing three fingers tightly in to her my fist becoming soaked from the moment it made contact I began to pump in and out of her so slowly getting lost in the feeling of the tight fit she was creating over my hand . Rebekah moans being swallowed by my mouth I dragged my free hand grazing it over her breast as my hand continued to ride her clit as i brought my fingers to silence her lips while i dragged my lips from her and trailed them over her collar bone and to the side of her neck . She was so near I could feel it her body shaking and thrashing against the wall at the speed of which my fingers were pleasuring her now . **

**|Nipping at her neck with my teeth I brought my head back slowly letting my fangs break free and taking one last moment to stare at her flushed beautiful face before i sunk my fangs in her neck and began to drink . Rebekah teeth bit round my fingertips the minute i made contact so her screams didn't alert the rest of the house . **

**Her blood was rushing down my throat her blood intoxicating me with its taste it was like sweet honey my tongue lapping the small droplets that escaped my mouth. Pushing my fingers so deep I tortured her slit in my fingers as her body flew over the edge so hard my fingers we caught in a iron grip drenching them in her cum. Her face collapsing against my neck as I gently eased my teeth from her neck to cup her hair in my hand as the shakes raking her body slowly settled. **

**Withdrawing my fingers from her warmth i wrapped my arms around her waist settling her on the floor cradling her to me as I brought my fingers to my mouth watching her breath hitch as I smelt her on my fingers before my tongue sucked on them tasting her . The taste overwhelming me it was the sweetest thing I had ever feasted on. Her face was lost in the sensation of watching me tasting her in this way , "sister would you like to see how heavenly you are ." Rebekah groans escaped her lips as she bent down to draw my fingers in her mouth her tongue lapping the rest of her taste . Raising her head to stare at me with her breathtaking innocent girl eyes she smiled at me as she said **

"**Now it my turn to taste you Brother "as she caught my hand in hers pushing us through to the bedroom.**

_Kol had pushed me so far in the deep my body still traumatised by the aftershocks of my earth shattering climax . Now it was my turn I needed to touch him to run my fingers through his body to taste him to love him . Playing with his fingers connected in mine I dragged him along with me to the bed as I threw him down. Kol resting on his arms smirking up at me ready for the fun to begin .Jumping around his waist I took a moment to admire his toned torso biting my lip slighty watching his heated eyes affected by my attention on his body . _

"_**Are you enjoying the view sister you know you able to touch I wont even make you beg for it ;') my body is all yours its always has been ." **_

Catching his face in my hands I bent down to bring his lips to mine not being able to resist another second more . Kol gasping out the moment our skins met my breast rubbing against his chest making our skin sizzle with the energy that was created when we touched. Wrapping my legs tighter around his waist I began run my fingers down his chest just revelling in his skin under mine. Dragging my mouth from his i began to trail my tounge down his neck over his chest stopping to place small kisses over his erratic heartbreaking swirling my tounge catching the skin between my teeth gently making him throw his head back deeper in the pillow as he grinded his hardness against me .

" **Fuck rebekah he huskily moaned out " " don't stop ""don't you dare stop now " **

_Chuckiling in to his chest i scraped my nails gently down his pecs as I snaked myself further down coming to the edge of his waist Catching his belt in my teeth I began to unbuckle it using my teeth and tongue to thread it through . shakily I got it off throwing it to the side as I worked his trousers down slowly trailing my fingers caressing against his skin as i worked them down his body . Feeling his eyes studying me I brought my eyes to meet his as I shyly met his smile before I did something I had been fantasying about all night . _

_Sliding my hand under the waist band of his underwear I grabbed his hardness in my fingers pumping him so slowy getting lost in the way he reacted his eyes burning me with their intensity . He grinded himself deeper in my hand working himself in to me like he was fucking my hand . Taking my free hand I worked a finger in to my wetness so desperate to relieve myself from the power he had over my body just from hearing his breaths as he watched me working him from base to tip . Dipping my finger swirling it around the tip I caught the pre cum of his base as I brought it to my lips as I rocked myself on my fingers harder . He tasted so male against my lips I flicked my tounge lavishing my mouth with his taste. _

"_OH brother now I have a taste for you what should I do I think I will just have to taste you some more as I bent my head down watching his shock at my direction .Before he even knew what hit him His dick was deep within my mouth . __**" OH fuck sister it feels so good don't stop oh fuck rebekah "**_

_His hands caressing my hair as i worked him up and down trailing my tounge along his length taking him deeper inside my mouth .He was rocking his hips driving himself off the mattress and further into me ._

" **Im about to cum just a little warning so sister unless you want to wash your mouth out with me I suggest you get those tasty lips off me now ."**

_Winking once in his direction i began to suck on him harder as I scarped my fangs gently over his head . KOL just grabbed my hair hard as he shook around me his muscles tensing as he exploded into me his climax being lapped up into my throat as i swallowed every last drop of him down . Pulling himself slowly out of my mouth Kol clutched his hands on the side of my face kissing me hard once before he flipped me over staring deeply in my eyes as he ran his lips torturing evey inch of flesh before he reached the opening of my slit . Kol just breathed his hot breaths inside me before he said _

" **Never let it be said I don't give treats back but this treat is all mine to enjoy "**

_as he darted his tongue deep inside me running it along every nerve catching my clit between his teeth rubbing it between his lips sucking it between his tounge and teeth . I Cried out in esteacy at the feeling biting the flesh on my hand to stop my screams ringing out. I grabbed the sheets in my hands tearing them in strips as Kol made my body jump over the edge for the third time this night ._

Our moans of pleasure were disturbed by the knocks at my door. "sister sister are you there I need your help" Elijah voice ringing out through the door." Oh shit our faces mirrored our annoyance at being interrupted . Placing my fingers over Kol breathless lips I made my warning clear not a sound .I wouldn't let my brothers find Kol and stop this night from happening . WE had gone too far too stop now.

Jumping up from the bed I ran to place my dressing down on as I pushed Kol behind me as I flung open the door just poking my head round the side trying not to moan as KOl placed his palms over my waist hidden from Elijah view . Trying my best to not react to Kols messaging against my waist as he began to place small circles against my back with his fingertips I began to try and get rid of Elijah as soon as possible.

" Good Evening Elijah Im rather tierd what can I do for you and make it fast please Brother "

"Good Eveing Rebekah Im sorry to disturb the private party you seem to be having with a guest of our no dobut but I must ask have you seen Kol i have something I wish to speak to him about ." Feeling Kol tense up with fear behind me I clutched my hidden hand in his holding on to him trying to send my message of whatever happened I wouldn't let them part us tonight or any other night.

"I saw him head out I believe he had two ladies on his arm no doubt they having some fun after his reckless behaviour this evening." I could feel Kol resting his head on my shoulder kissing the skin under his soft lips trying to calm my worry from Elijah questions that were setting me on edge.

"**Well that sounds like Kol too bad I wanted to have a word with him about his behaviour this night really he should know better now " **_Elijah lips tensed in deep thought ._

_Trying not to grin too much I faced Elijah again " Havent seen him can't help brother but Im busy but if I meet Kol in the morning I send him to have a talk with you . " IM off to enjoy the rest of my night please don't disturb enjoy your reading brother. Good night "Elijah just greeted me good night with a smile as he departed down the hallway._

_Flinging the door shut I Pushed Kol against the wall placing my fingers over his heart now smirking in to his face " OH kol you are in trouble now Elijah wishes to speak to you in the morning ." _

_Kol bent down to whisper in my ear while he tore my belt and slipped his hands under my robe as it fell down pooling at my feet . " Oh no sister you the one in trouble you lied to our dear brother now how best to punish you for this sister ." Cupping my arse in his palms he waited for my response always letting me be the one who decided what happened with us never rushing me. unlike all the other men before me I felt no pressure to be anything for him but myself. _

" _Oh I can think of a few things you can do for me Kol "as ran to the bed laying on my back waiting for Kol to come and pick up where we had left off . Kol began to make his way forward ready to grant me what I was begging for ._


	4. Chapter 4

I know, Grow Old with Me AND Hold Me by Tom Odell

Lana Del Ray Summertime Sadness

Locked out of heaven Bruno Mars

Touch Lawson

Rebekah pov in Italitics Kols in bold. Here it is Final Chapter thanks so much for everyone who has read this and Kept up with it and all the kind words .Mostly Thanks to the people who said this ff made them ship them .Here it is hope you will like the last chapter feedback as always means so much so if you can comment mean everything thank you. I have a new Rebekol ff coming soon already done first two chapters

**She was beautiful and she wanted to be mine I needed her and she needed me it seemed .For however long that was the case I would be trying to making her smile and make cry out my name as I took her over the edge each time . **

"**Kol what are you waiting for " "Come back to bed " "Hold me again or if you keep me waiting il just have to find Damon to do that " Rebekah teased me . **

**I knew Rebekah was only playing with me but the thought tore me apart. Rebekah could lie to herself but she couldn't fool me anymore she wanted me and only me. Grinning cockily to myself I decided to beat her at her own game **

"**If that is the care darling sister then I shall have to find some other women to take care of me tonight I'm sure they more than willing."**

**However I'm sure you can do better than "Elena and Katherine leftovers, that man loves himself more than is healthy " **

"**But if you want to be thrown like dirt from his bed in the morning then that is your choice "my sentence now turning into a bitter tone cry. **

**My hands were clenched to my side the thoughts had poisoned my mind the game I had tried to play turning on me again. "Perhaps you like being treated this way like nothing you always make the same mistake over and over again don't you Bekah "hurling the insult in her direction avoiding her shocked and pained eyes now. **

**I was done I couldn't do this the only thing I could create was destruction and hurt. Turing my back to Bekah I rushed to the door I would leave my family had never needed me up till now they didn't need me now. I was always the black sheep of the family it was a role I had got so good at playing hell my sister up till tonight thought I was even unable to process the emotion of Love. Gritting my teeth tight I wrapped my fingers around the door handle pulling the door open slightly. My progress was halted by Rebekah slamming me against the door forcing it shut her body holding mine in place hard against the wood.**

"_Where the hell are you bloody going KOl_** " **

**Rebkah angrily gasped in my ear .**

"_we are not even close to finished here " "don't run away before you even let me say my part " "you owe me more than that KOL I'm not some common whore you can walk out on I'm your sister your family your best friend " _

**Rebekah choking on the last word . **

"_your best friend KOL I don't want you to leave and I don't want Damon I want you Kol so get that into your skull before I have to chain you up to stop you leaving me ." "I already lost you for the last century not again Kol_** "**

**I had won my grin stretching all across my face, she wanted me and I wanted her **

"**No need to be so kinky sister chains aren't really my thing but if you are offering." As I smirked in to the wood now. Rebekah slapped my head hard now but she couldn't her laugh that escaped that's just who we were one minute snarling at each other the next minute we were like too kids who just needed each other company to smile and be happy .**

"**That hurt sister you could have hurt my handsome head and that would of been a crime "turning to face Rebekah now who face was a picture trying to pout in frustration but her eyes gave her away lighting up in amusement. **

**I cupped her chin in my chins tilting her head up gently resting my forehead on hers just holding her against me breathing her in to me. Kissing her gently on her head I hugged her to me how could of I been stupid I never would of been able to survive without her in my life. **

"_Kol you wouldn't of really left ,me would you? I mean I know we like to crazy teenagers always fighting and screaming each other but we need each other ." "you the only person who always been there for me my entire life and I never have to asked it killed me now just now to think you would leave me so easily like you did with all the other women and ... "_

**I cut off her words with my lips covering hers kissing her deeply and slow showing her exactly what she was to me with that kiss with words I could mess up but with my body there was no way it could hide how she was my everything . I knew what needed to be done tomorrow but that could wait there was still a chance she would agree with me so maybe there was still a chance.**

**Outlining her lips under my tongue making her moan undermine I pulled away slowly.**

"**I never would have been the same without you if I had left you Rebekah MIkelson you are my everything, through every fight through every scheme we do I will always be by your side."**

**We will always be together forever and always." **

**Picking her up cradling her to my chest I carried her back to lie on the bed allowing my eyes to linger over every curve she was stunning beautiful and most of all her heart she was the most loving but lonely soul I had ever come across. **

_What was he waiting for his gaze was burning up my body I needed to let go I needed him now. Sitting up Now I Pulled him down fast surprising him. Laying over him I crashed my lips to his biting on his bottom lip hard sucking on it with my tongue._

_MY legs were wrapped around his waist I could feel his cock getting harder from my kiss I was done waiting. Placing my entrance over his tip I darted my tongue in to his mouth exploring every inch of his sinful mouth as I rubbed his head over my clit coating him with my juices. Rocking my hips from side to side teasing him even more as I threw back my head gasping out at the feeling of this sensation. Kol flipped us over silencing my cry of shock with his hands upon my lip. Holding my gaze intently he started to trail kisses over my neck along my collar bone and back to my shaking lips kissing me hard as he slid in to me inch by inch . It was killing me he was torturing me _

"_Kol I need all of you" my nails digging in to his back trying to push him deeper in me. _

_Kol and mine tongues danced around each other fighting for dominance I bit down on his a little demanding for him to fill me a bit further. Wrapping my feet around his waist I brought my eyes to meet his begging him to stop this game and let me have him all._

"**Say my name Bekah tell me what you need " **

_God he was so cocky but I didn't care "I need ...need you now Kol inside me rocking me making me ... _

_My words lost when he finally slid all the way in hitting my g spot my neck and head now thrashing in to the pillow as I arched my back up pushing him even further as he moved his hips from side to side under me . Sliding him out of me pulling out of my body I cried out at the loss of the feeling. Before I had time to complain he impaled me with one quick thrust my eyes closing with the wave of pleasure that hit me. Ko ... Kol I moaned out his kiss smothering his name upon my lips. _

_Kol started to build up his rhythm inside me thrusting in to me faster with every stroke. He was stretching me so tight its felt so good faster Kol I begged now my nails making deep scratches over his back drawing blood _

"_Oh fuck me I whispered in his ear Kol faster " _

_Kol bending down to nip at my ear said _

"**That's what I'm doing Rebekah I'm fucking you and it feels so good god you're so tight and so wet for me. Can you feel the way I move inside of you " **

_Kol was now slamming in to me at vampire speed the whole bed was shaking all I could feel was his dick so thick in me pounding over my g spot making me shake with ecstasy. Hard... harder i cried out as my body began to thrash under his. I was so close now trailing my fingers over his arse getting even tighter around him with the feeling of how hard his muscles tensed with every pound inside me. _

"**Look at me Rebekah** "Kol_ groaning loudly now as our breathless pants became more shaky._

_I brought my gaze to meet Kol's he was rocking above me biting on his lip hard his fangs piercing his lips as he grabbed the headboard above me his arms shaking with the force at which he was taking me. Pushing my back off the bed a little and holding myself around his waist I grabbed him down for a passionate kiss our breaths caressing one another mouths. _

"**you ... are ... so ..beautiful ... you ...are all ... I ... want"**

_Kol groaned out to me between our kisses and his uneven thrusts .The wood was creaking now then the wood began to splinter as it collapsed sending wood flying over us. Kol covered me with his body protecting my body from the falling debris. Kol began to laugh against my neck kissing me gently over my sweet spot calming me till my erratic heartbeat settled._

"**I think I owe you a new headboard I'm sorry sister we got a little bit carried away didn't we " **

_Bringing his arms to brush a stray lock of hair off my face caressing my skin under his fingers he caught my lips in his kissing me so soft and slow .I just got lost in the feeling of his soft lips moving undermine matching them perfectly like they were made for mine and they were the match I had been waiting for all this time. The kiss made me feel whole. _

_The sight of blood running down his arms brought me out of this bliss sitting up grabbing his arms under my hands I say Kol your hurt he had taken all the shards to his body but he was more worried about calming me then the pain. The skin was already healing though. _

" **It's only a little blood Il be fine Bekah and better that it hurt me then you " **

_Kol smiled deeply in to my eyes . I was the only one who ever got to see this soft side of Kol and I needed every part of him sad, mad, happy . He was mine to have if I wanted that made me feel more love in my heart than I had ever experienced in my 1000 years. Moving us in to a hug still holding him tight inside me I began to rock my hips with his kissing him deep He was pumping in to me slow but this felt even better then when he went fast I could feel every slide against my g spot ,my body now trembling at this new sensation . Kol was biting on my lip gently now brushing his tongue over my bottom lip causing me to moan constantly under his caresses. MY body was shaking now grabbing on to his neck hard I cradled my head on his shoulders as he began to stroke my hair pushing his hips faster against mine as he sense my approaching climax . _

"**Come for me Bekah let go baby I got you for tonight and forever " "let me feel you come inside me " **

" **I love you Bekah so much I'm yours and you are mine we can't run away from it now " "give in my darling "**

_My climax hit me hard as I relieved myself over his cock holding him tight inside me. I bit down deeply into his shoulder to stop the screams so not to alert the rest of the house. _

_Breaking the skin I began to feed from him lavishing his blood across my tongue. Trembling I managed to cry out _

"_I love you to Kol" _

_My body still swaying over his as he thrust in to me hard one last time. Kol came hard in me moaning my name against my ear _

"**Bekah my Bekah "all** around me as I held him tight in my body.

_All I could feel was our bodies joined. Kol eyes were black the veins breaking over his skin I gave him what he wanted offering him my vein from the neck. He darted out his tongue tracing my vein once and then his fangs bit in hard making me claw at as his back. I began to drink from his neck now our bodies intertwined still sliding over one another from the sweat. After a few moments Kol slid us back to lie on the bed as he cradled me to his side my head laying over his heartbeat as our breaths calmed to normal. Kissing my forehead gently he tilted my head to meet his _

"**I love you Rebekah Mikelson thanks for giving me what I been craving all my life and I have a little surprise for you "**

"**And sadly no it's not another round there will be plenty of time for that later** "_he added smirking at my disappointed pout in response to his words. _

**Reaching in to the side unit I unlocked the draw part wrapping my fingers around the velvet clothed package that I had kept since I was 20 from the days before we were turned by our bully of a father. **

**Next thing I heard was a smack sound ringing out Rebekah had slapped my arse as I had been leaning over. Reacting fast I pinned her under me wrapping her leg over my hip pushing my erection in to her a little bit rubbing me against her clit hard. **

"**I should flip you over and smack your tasty arse for that but that can wait, I been meaning to show this to you for a while "**

**I smirked as I pinched her bum hard once before handing her what was in my hand. Slowly she unwrapped it removing the material and holding the silver locket that I had meant to give to her on her birthday the year we got turned. **

"_Kol its stunning "_she** exclaimed as she traced the Celtic design with her fingers **

"_How old is this Kol it's so perfect."_

"**I brought it back in England before we took sail to mystic falls I had planned to give it you that year for your birthday but ... Well life changed but it's your now and there is something in there for you open the side."**

**My eyes were drawn in to her side watching her fingers slip the locket open and hitch her breath in surprise and awe at what she had found there. Placing the locket in my hand she asked **

"_Did you Draw this Kol " "was ... this when I ... Was "_

**I broke her sentence "yes this was the time in the field when you picked the flowers a month before we set sail it's also the first time I realised I loved you more than I should as I was capturing you on the canvas."**

"**God you were so beautiful and full of joy ""you stole my heart that day and ever since then it's never belonged to another however much I willed it to be different. "**

**I bent down kissing away the tears that had fallen over her cheeks in shock at my confession. Moving behind her back I slowly ran my fingers over her shoulders as I swept her hair from her neck with my other hand. Placing my lips over her skin I pecked her skin gently loving the feeling of her body under them. I brought the necklace and clipped it around her neck gently fastening it. Now was the time I needed to say it I couldn't lose her again.**

"**Bekah come away with me let's leave " "you know if we stay here we will be drawn in to more of Klaus or mothers mess " "let's just leave we can travel all over the world together " **

"**We wouldn't have to be anyone but ourselves we can be together always." "You can be my wife "it's your choice but I'm not staying I'm gone in the morning " **

**Rebekah shot up from the bed now her eyes meeting mine in shock and anger now.**

"_How dare you ask me that Kol ""To leave our family all the things we been through together we stick together always " _

"_We can't leave them they might need us but clearly you don't care about me if you are able to just walk out of my life tomorrow like I'm nothing yet you claim you love me enough to want me as your wife."_

"_Well which one is it hey Kol" she spat out as she threw a glass towards me which I only managed to dart out of the way from_ .

**I was fuming now how did I manage to annoy her with every word I pretty much said. Here I was trying to be a romantic gentleman show her how she wasn't just another fuck to me and now she was angry .I grabbed the bathroom door hard between my hands before she was able to slam it shut and keep me out . **

"**Rebekah I hissed let me in step away, from the door; let me in so we can talk about this ""can we just go five seconds without shouting at each other because I will leave now if this is it, if that's your final choice."**

"**I can't wait around here watching as I'm always your second choice over the rest of our family."**

**The seconds ticked by nothing happening **

"**Fine I roared out quietly so only she could here "see how far your choice will get you continue to always be dragged around where Klaus and Elijah need you to be I'm done I won't do this anymore."**

"**I love you but it will never be enough ""goodbye Rebekah I hope you can find some happiness and have the life you desire." **

**Wiping the tear that had broken through reminding me that I was more human than I cared to admit I let go getting ready to depart and leave this place. **

**Staring back at the now shut door one last time saying goodbye to the life and person I had always wanted I began to pull the door open but I was stop by Rebekah pulling me off the door handle and clutching me to her holding me against her tightly .**

"_Don't leave me Kol I was going to let you go I was going to give up another thing I wanted for Klaus but I couldn't do it ,_

"_I couldn't live without you I can't Kol I can't not now not ever." _

_Her breaths being delivered with frantic breaths as she trembled under me. _

"**Shush Rebekah its ok its ok you never have to put your wants in second place with me all I need is you by my side even when you pissing me off pretty much every second of the day." Rebekah playfully hitting my chest pretending to act hurt to my joke. **

**Twirling her round so we faced the standing mirror I wrapped my arms around her waist holding her to me close. **

"**Look at yourself Rebekah "**

**What do you see on your face ""how do you feel " **

**Bringing one hand to rest over the necklace I caressed under her breast cupping her chin in mine pulling her in to kiss her from the side. Rebekah moaned loudly tangling her fingers through my hair pulling me down nearer to her as our tongues tangled fighting for dominance once again. Rebekah was rocking her hips against mine at the contact and lifting her arse against my cock making me rock hard again. **

**We were both groaning now our bodies desperate to be reunited once again . Rebekah clasped my fingers in hers bringing it to rest over her thundering heartbeat. **

**Staring at me in the mirror intensely biting her lip as she spoke this she said**  
_"I want you make me happy"_

_Kol she said now winking meeting my smirk _

"I want to be your wife but most of all I just want you with me every second that I have left in this world as my best friend."

"Whether we ripping at each other throats or you are holding me against your side I need this "

"**Then it shall be done my darling sister we will leave tomorrow together it will be hard but as long as we together we can face whatever comes our way . But this is our time and our chance at happiness " **

" yes _it is Kol love you more than I ever loved anyone but for now I need you again take me now I beg of you and you know me I'm not one to beg ."_

"**Cupping her arse under my palms I kissed her shoulder once watching in delight as she watched me in the mirror as I slid in to her from behind pushing myself home in her. **

"**Anything for you always "**

**As I made her mine again smiling knowing this time she was going to be by my side for more than the night. **


End file.
